gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Landscape Agate (ACiAR)
Landscape Agate is a unique Agate originating from the periphery world of Silica-Terra. Appearance Landscape Agate is a statuesque, muscular and curvaceous Gem with multi-colored skin that appears to blend into a pseudo-outfit, with peach-colored hands, a mint-colored head, cloudy blue-white hair, a cloudy blue "shirt", sage-green "pants", and light brown "boots" (her feet seemingly shaped into single-toed, mid-heeled boots). The only distinct element of "clothing" on her is a thigh length skirt with the appearance of floating, flowing water, complete with scattering droplets that vaporize in the air. Her gemstone replaces her entire face, disabling her from verbalizing or expressing her emotional state; she must gesticulate through body language, or even use the natural elements around her to communicate. However, she can still "see" the environment around her, as well as "smell" and "taste" through reading the air with her hair; though her hairline seems to cover where ears would be, her sense of vibration allows her to hear clearly, even beyond human or most Gem perception. Her body and gemstone (while body is active) change color to match her surroundings, or to express negative moods, which will make her "skies" turn grey. Her gemstone may also show limited animation, such as her "sun" setting or becoming a "moon", "skies" clouding over or darkening, and the "river" ebbing and flowing, reflecting the environment around it. Personality Landscape Agate, having no face or true voice, appears cold and distant, but she can display warmth and affection to those she desires. Thanks to her history of deception and betrayal, however, she only shows affection to those she's developed a strong mutual relationship with, which are very few. Sensitive to outside stimuli, Landscape prefers to touch rather than be touched, whether it be physically, verbally, or emotionally. She'll refuse to speak with someone unless she initiates the conversation, and has a tendency to set strict boundaries on the length and subject matter of her chats. In spite of this controlling nature, she appreciates when trusted people show her new things beyond her expectations. An introvert by nature and nurture, Landscape prefers communing with organic flora, an element almost alien to Gem life, yet one she personally has the most domain over. She is at her happiest when her manipulation of the elements is in balance with the unpredictability of nature itself, unhindered by the actions or expectations of outside parties. History See the original biography. Abilities Landscape Agate possesses standard Gem abilities, including super strength and durability, shapeshifting, agelessness, regeneration, fusion, and bubbling. Fusions *Landscape Agate fuses with Rhodolite to form Oregon Opal Skillset *'Natural element manipulation:' Landscape Agate has near-unlimited dominion over natural phenomena, specifically the phenomena of Earth-like planets, including limited control of organic life, though mostly its environment. **'Weather manipulation:' Landscape's main manifestation of her elemental power is her control of weather. Through magical means, she is able to summon storms or other weather patterns within her area, the radius of which is only limited by her intention and concentration. The weather patterns remain even if Landscape loses concentration or her light body, but only she can dismiss the weather as easily as she created it. **'Classic element manifestation:' Earth, air, fire, and water are Landscape's playthings, and she can easily store and manifest them as weapons or building blocks for landscaping and further control of the environment around her. She cannot, however, create elements from nothing: e.g. she cannot create water on a dry planet, only manipulate elements within her world to bring forth either liquid water, snow, or steam. *'Vocalization of elements:' Using air and materials around her such as leaves or loose rocks, Landscape can manipulate them to form vibrations that can be heard as a voice, allowing her to communicate with others in her area. Without loose elements that can vibrate to form words, however, she cannot manipulate the air alone to "speak" in this manner. Relationships Rhodolite Rhodolite is Landscape Agate's only friend on Earth, and the only one she trusts with her deepest feelings, including wrath; the two will often argue over the rights of humans over nature, and whether nature deserves to be controlled, either by humans, Gems, or Landscape Agate alone. Rhodolite only seems to have such a strong relationship with Landscape over being "defective", lacking "senses" and otherwise appearing without fundamental aspects of emotional communication. Category:Characters Category:ACiAR Characters Category:Neutral Category:Agates Category:Gems Category:Multicolored